100
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: 100 situations challenge. 065. Rivalry: : He didn't even notice they were fighting for her attention. And he was losing.
1. 001 Phobia

A/N: Hey everyone! I totally want to tackle the 100 situation challenge with my favorite couple. Again, I do not own _I Am Number Four _or _Power of Six. _The setting is after I Am Number Four but before Power of Six.

001. Phobia

A bright streak of lightning flashed, illuminating the whole dark motel room, followed by the rumble of thunder. John sat up, groaning as he glanced around the tiny room he shared with Sam and Six. On the other bed, Sam slept soundly, oblivious of the storming weather outside. Bernie was curled at the corner of his bed, staring back at John with huge black eyes, wondering why he was awake. Another flash of lightning lit up the room, revealing silhouettes of the couch and table but no seventeen year old girl.

"Six?" John whispered to the air, praying she was just invisible for some reason. He grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over his head. No one answered back but a soft whimper from the closed bathroom door. His hand softly started glowing as he lit the way to the bathroom, stepping over bags and clothes thrown on the floor. "Six? Are you in there?" John asked, lightly rapping the closed door.

Another flash of lightning filled the room followed by a soft whimper John almost missed if he wasn't so close to the door. He blinked, not believing his ears before slowly manipulating the lock of the bathroom with his telekinesis. The door eased open revealing Six sitting tucked in the corner. Her eyes were closed with her hand clasped tightly over her ears. Thanks to John's legacy, he could clearly see her shivering out of fear in the dark bathroom.

"Six?" He whispered, not sure if she was going to bolt like a rabbit. She opened her eyes slowly, staring up at him with heartbreaking hazel eyes. He closed the door quietly before sinking down next to her. She tried to smile but it was a shaky one. John reached out, running his hand up and down her bare arms, trying desperately to sooth her. Another rumble could be heard and her eyes squeezed tight. "Are you afraid of lightning?"

"It's pathetic isn't it?" She muttered, finally calming herself enough to talk. John sat against the side of the tub, keeping his hand against her wrist just in case she needed him. He took off his hoodie, forcing her to slip it over her head. Her hands were tucked in the pocket up front, knees hugged tightly to her chest. "I can control the weather just fine but lightning scares the heck out of me." Her fingers were shaking as she tried to calm her nerves. Another rumble shook the building but John's firm grip on wrist distracted her.

John would have never guessed Six would be afraid of lightning. She seemed fearless as she charged into the school and fought beside him armies of Mogadorains without hesitating. She appeared so strong and solid as she whipped up storms with lightning to shot down their enemies. He can't believe the girl in front of him is actually curled up in a ball because of a storm nowhere near them.

"Come here." John said, holding his arms out for her. Six stared at him, not sure if she should move or not. But a loud scream of thunder with lightning propelled her forward. She curled into the crook of John's arm, burying her face into his warm neck. The sound of John's heartbeat blocked the rumble of the thunder. The fabric of his soft shirt rubbed against her cheek, reminding her of when Katarina held her years ago. She looked up into his blue eyes and the flash of comfort in them made the frightening flash of lightning fade away. He kissed her forehead and held her close, waiting for storm to blow away.


	2. 002 Addict

Disclaimer on the first situation. This one's an AU. Short and sweet. Reviews please. OMG! I almost forgot to thank Constellapeia (Skye) for betaing. Thank you girl. You are a lifesaver!

002. Addict

"Hi, my name is Jane."

"Hello, Jane."

"And I'm addicted to sugar."

Jane picked through her slowly diminishing candy bowl. She was a candy connoisseur, a cocoa addict and an expert in all things sugary and terrible for you. Her apartment was littered with bits of wrapper she failed to pick up in her daily clean up. Hershey chocolate wrappers hid in the corner of her textbooks. The trash can was over flowing with the tinfoil that covered the tiny chocolate kisses. Aside from the mini explosion of all things sweet, her apartment was spotless. She sighed when her rifling was fruitless, failing to locate her favorite kiss: the ones which were a swirl of both white and milk chocolate in a tiny package.

"John!" She shouted, already knowing who was to blame for this shortage of sugar.

"You really should cut down on the sugar, Jane." John replied as he stepped out of the tiny kitchen, cradling a bowl of leftovers from the Chinese dinner yesterday. He stood there in a comfy polo shirt paired with his jeans. His blond hair was messed up stylishly, making him look quite sexy. "It'll go straight to your hips." He added; plainly looking at her tiny waist. Jane rolled her eyes and set her bag down.

"Sure." Jane answered, doubtful of his prediction. Despite consuming so much sugar that was probably unhealthy, Jane had a healthy figure for a nineteen year old girl. Her hips were generous, giving her an hour glass figure girls dreamt of. Her arms and legs were toned from hours of running in soccer and tennis. She was in perfect health aside from withdraws from the lack of sugar. "I'll take your advice once you get your Ph.D." John rolled his eyes and placed his bowl down. _Why do I even try? _He thought as Jane opened another drawer in search of her precious candy.

"They're not there." John said as Jane slammed the drawer with a bit too much force before stomping over to the cabinet under the television. He watched amused as she shoved the DVDs into one pile before peeking into the tiny space. "Why would you put candy there?" John posed as Jane huffed in frustration. She needed her candy fix right now.

"I don't know." She admitted as she stood up, kicking the door shut and turning towards him. John was a picture of perfect innocence. Put a halo over his blond head and add wings, he could masquerade as an angel. She crossed her arms, unconsciously dragging John's eyes to her ample chest. "Where did you hide my kisses?" The pout of her face was too adorable for John to resist. He took five long strides before pulling Jane into a long kiss. She moaned against his lips, tasting the sweet and sour sauce of the Chinese chicken with a hint of something distinctly John. His arm held her tight to him, feeling all the curves and dips of her soft body. "Mmm, John." She pulled away, her eyes shut as she gasped for breath. "Not that kiss," she was able to pant out as she clenched his shirt.

"But Janie, they're so much better." He whined before pulling her into another one. Jane leaned in to this one too, loving how John was able to make her feel warm and bubbly inside. He was like the perfect shot of sugar when you needed it most. "I'm so much better than a packet of chocolate and you know it." She opened her mouth to argue back but John covered them with his, guiding her towards their shared bedroom. They had better things to argue about than who was right.

"Hi, my name is John."

"Hello, John."

"And I'm addicted to my girlfriend's kisses."


	3. 096 Blackout

096. Writer's Choice: Blackout

Six sighed as she turned the page of the novel Logan had given her. It was one of those few precious moments where they were not training or being hunted by alien murderers. Christ, after hours of combing the web, had found a little isolated cabin in the mountains that was miles away from civilization where they could hone their skills safely. Sitting in the kitchen, Six sat with her legs resting on the chair adjacent of her, flipping through the book, devouring the words. It was a romantic novel that Logan had thrown at her, saying that she needed to act more like the heroine. Just to humor him, she decided to open the book. It had been at least one hour and she hadn't put it down since.

John wandered to the edge of the kitchen where he hovered over Six and studied her concentrated expression. She looked so cute with her eyebrows knitted together. Her fingers unconsciously fiddled with the end of her ponytail as she focused on the tiny printed words on the page. Her lips were turned down in a frown and she was biting her lower lip teasingly. "How's the book?" He asked, causing the girl to throw the book across the room and turn to face him. Her face changed from focused to surprise in a heartbeat. "Am I that good at sneaking?" He asked as he levitated the book back to her.

"Shut up." Six muttered as she grabbed the book and placed it an arm's length away from her like she was indifferent about the book. However John noticed how her eyes lingered on the tattered second handed book with longing in her eyes like she wanted to dive into the world again. "The heroine is stupid." John smirked as he grabbed a water bottle and quickly drained it while listening to her. "She's doing the whole 'damsel-in-distress' deal and all the guys are falling for her. Do guys really like weak girls?" She asked, with a pointed look towards John.

John sighed and tossed the empty water bottle into the recycle bin. "I was young." He said in his defense before walking toward Six. She followed his movement as he leaned down so their faces were inches away. Her hazel eyes grew wide as John reached out to tuck a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear. He felt her pulse jump just so because of their close proximity. "But strong girls are slowly growing on me." He whispered just as Logan shouted for him. He backed away slowly, smirking as she looked away, unable to maintain eye contact with him.

As soon as John left the tiny kitchen, Six released the breath she was holding. Lately, John had been acting very bold. It was making her nervous but in a good way- a way she liked. She smiled to herself and reached for her book. Even if Six hated the main girl, the hero was slowly growing on her.

"Guys! I'm hooking the computer in!" Sam shouted from the second story. He and Christ had been fiddling with the old wiring of the cabin, trying to hook up their powerful computer. Six glanced at the old light above her which was already flickering. The wiring of the cabin was questioning at times. In the few days they had lived here, the power had disappeared at least three times. Thankfully, it was only during the day and was fixed easily. She glanced outside, noting the darkness and stillness of the wilderness. "Plug going in!"

Six sat there in a soft warm light for a second before being plunged into complete darkness. "Whoa!" Logan exclaimed from the living room. Six's sensitive ears picked up on Logan stomping through the dark, groping the air in front of him, trying to get a feel. "John, light up!" Six waited for John's bright beams to cut through the dark but it didn't happen. "John?"

"I can't." John replied back in a totally calm voice. Logan cursed under his breath before using his telekinesis to feel the room. He then decided to head out to search for a flashlight. Six took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her beating heart. _This isn't the cell in __the__ Mogadorain base, _she reminded herself as she clenched the front of her shirt, feeling her heart beat against her palm. Her other hand reached out to feel the grainy surface of the wooden table, physically reassuring herself she wasn't there. She took another deep breath, closing her eyes to create an image using her telekinesis. She could see Logan, muttering to himself as he rifled through the cabinets for a flashlight. Sam was upstairs with Christ, still fiddling with the wiring and a flashlight was clenched between his teeth. Bernie was pacing around in the dark at Logan's feet; tail thumping rapidly against the older Loric teen's leg. _Where's John? _Six thought as she searched for the boy. She suddenly felt a warm hand slide over her mouth, silencing her gasp. "Shh, it's me." John whispered into her ear. She waited for his hand to glow, illuminating them, but it didn't.

"What are you doin – " Six's question was cut off as a pair of soft lips covered hers. She leaned into the kiss, fingers threading through his thick hair, pulling him closer. His hand cupped her neck, feeling the swift thump of her pulse against his fingers. He pulled an inch away, smiling as he felt her breath against his mouth. Six knew John was smirking. "Any reason for that?" Six asked as she smiled against John's lips.

"I have to use every chance I get." He whispered back before illuminating his hand, creating a soft glow. Six smiled before kissing him again. "Logan! It's working now!" John shouted as he winked at his secret girlfriend before heading into the living room. She buried her face in her hands, silencing her giggles, forgetting the fear from before. Yes, blackouts are very helpful.

A/N: Hmm… I'm not happy with the ending. Oh well, there's another 100 situations. I know it's early for a Writer's Choice but this idea was brewing in my head for a while. I want to thank Skye again for an amazing job betaing. Review please and I might update sooner. =D


	4. 060 War

Yes, I'm a day late but still it's the thought that counts. Thank you to all the veterans who risked their lives to keep our country safe. I hope you have a happy ending like John did.

060. War: Welcome home.

John Smith sat there watching the scenery flicker pass him. His blue eyes tracked the passing houses of the suburban neighborhood. Sam Goode observed him out of the corner of his eyes, worried evident in his dark brown orbs. John has just returned from his second tour of Iraq war. He's seen things people as young as him shouldn't. But he was finally home where he belongs.

"John?" Sam asked as he slowly turned into an unfamiliar neighborhood. John turned his head and blinked at his best friend since they were younger. But unlike John, Sam didn't enlist. He took the usual path of going to college, getting a job, and being a civilian. John, straight out of high school, enlisted and served his country. Sam studied his friend and noticed the changes in his friend's face. At age eighteen, John had a youthful face. He had a hair of shaggy dirty blond hair that fell into his bright blue eyes. Now though, John's face was longer and older. His blond hair was cropped cleanly. His blue eyes were blank and almost empty.

When John looked at Sam, he didn't see his friend from years ago, instead he saw his commander officer who drove their humvee and always had a calm expression. When John stared outside the windows, he didn't see the quiet neighborhood with children laughing and people walking their dogs, instead he saw houses that were practically destroyed and children in rags wandering around. When laughter filtered into his ears, John can only hear bullets flying through the air, pinging off the metal of their car door.

"John!" Sam grabbed John's arm, shocking him out of his memories. "Jane lives here now." Sam said, mentioning John's long time girlfriend. John's lips curled into a smile that Sam instantly recognized. When he smiled like that, it was like eighteen year old John returned, unaffected by the war.

"How is she?" John asked, clinging to the memory of Jane hugging him and kiss him goodbye.

"She's good. She's very good." Sam hesitated wondering if he should say it but decided otherwise. Jane was the only one who could tell him. "John, can we stop somewhere before heading to Jane's?" John nodded his head and closed his eyes, resting his head against the seat and allowing the drive to lull him. He always fell into a sleep but the car jerked to a stop, signaling a stop. "John, wake up." He opened his eyes to see a playground. He could see children running around, playing tag or house. John got out, confused why he was here.

"John?" He whirled around to see a young woman. Her hair was shorter than he was use too but still long enough. The dress she wore was simple yellow sun dress that hugged her at the right places. Her sun-kissed skin glowed in the afternoon sunlight. But what caught John's attention the most was her eyes. Mesmerizing hazel orbs that sparkled brightly as she stood there gaping at him. "Oh my god…"

John didn't hesitate. He ran forward and gathered her in his strong arms, hugging her lithe body against his solid one. He could feel all of her, pressed firmly against his. Her long arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing the life out of him. He returned the hug with equal force, wrapping his arms around her waist and relishing her form. "Jane…" John whispered into her neck, inhaling her vanilla scent.

"John." He pulled away and looked at her face up close. Every feature looked so familiar but also different. Time has enhanced her beauty tenfold. John reached out and touched her hair, remembered the feel of her smooth locks between his fingers.

"Mommy?" John and Jane both turned to see a little four girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. John stopped and looked at her a bit shock. She was a splitting image of Jane. John could literally pull out a photo of Jane when she was five and this girl would be the carbon copy. Jane pulled away and the girl took her hands. "Who's that?" Jane kneeled down and pulled the girl close to her.

"Fiona, this is your dad." John blinked. Not sure what to say. The last time he saw Fiona, she was just a few months old but now stand here she's a healthy four year old. The girl reached forward and held her hands out to shake his, all serious and like. John smiled and crouched but instead of shaking it he pulled her in a hug. The girl giggled and hugged him even tighter. "By the way, John." John looked up, eyes now shining with life. "Yes, I will marry you."

A/N: If you're confused by anything, just message me. I wrote this in one sitting and apologize for any stupid mistakes or things not making sense.


	5. 004 Sing

I'm free! I officially survived my fall quarter of freshmen year. I am working on a few one shots before tackling the scar story again. I also might have a chaptered story brewing somewhere on my hard drive. Again, I do not own I Am Number Four or Over the Rainbow.

004. Sing

John groaned as his stiff back hit the soft surface of the couch cushion. His muscles ached from hours of training and exercise he and Sam ran through while Six was out running errands. The sound of the shower running told him Sam claimed it. Sweat plastered his skin, causing his black t-shirt to cling to his warm body. His blond hair was slowly drying from when he dunked his head into the pool in a sad attempt to cool himself off. John closed his eyes, savoring the unusual silence that fell over their small house.

He nearly fell into a deep sleep until a soft humming floated into his ears. John's eyes slowly opened as he listened to the soft sweet music. It was faint but thanks to his enhanced senses, he easily picked out the notes. The song feels so familiar but he couldn't exactly place it. Heaving his tired body off the comfy cushions, John slowly sat up. He closed his eyes again, trying to figure out where exactly he heard the song. In the depths of his mind, he felt like someone has sung this song to him long before.

"Somewhere," John opened his eyes to find himself on Lorien again. But instead of constant war or terror he accustomed too, he found himself in a quiet home with a small family. In the kitchen, two elderly figures huddled together, smiling at the young family in the living room. A young blond woman was rocking in a rocking chair, singing lightly under her breath as she stroked the head of the baby. Behind her stood a young man with thick blond hair, smiling down at the bundle in her hand. John stepped in closer to the young family to see a three year old boy smiling up at his parents. This is my family, John thought as he watched his younger self play with his mother's fingers.

"Lara, he's adorable!" A young woman squeaked delightfully. John turned to see a young woman who could easily be Six's older sister. Her heart shaped face glowed with happiness as she walked passed him and crouched down. Dark brown eyes shined gleefully as she poked the boy's stomach, causing him to giggle. "Aren't you such a cutie? Arun, come here and look. He has Liren's eyes." John noticed the pair at the door. A man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes followed his wife's instruction and gently tugged his daughter towards them. John paused as he recognized the little four year old girl who was tightly grasping her father's hand. She had her father's eyes paired with her mother's dark hair. Her mouth was curled in a nervous smile as her father gently guided her to her mother.

"He's precious, Lara." Arun replied politely as he released his daughter's hand and slapped the back of Liren's back. "Good work, Liren." The fathers traded chuckles as the mothers chattered over the children. The young girl leaned in close but still hid behind her mother's shoulder. The blond baby reached out, still giggling as he tried to play with the girl's hand. "Aw, sweetie, it's ok. You won't hurt him." Lyn hugged her daughter close, placing her cheek against her daughter's, humming the lullaby.

"Do you know the words, honey?" She asked humming the opening bars along with Lara. "Somewhere…"

"Somewhere, over the rainbow," John opened his eyes, blinking as he found himself on the couch by himself, not surrounded by his parents and possibly Six's parents too. He took deep breaths trying to calm him. Six's soft singing drifted into his ears again, calming him like his mother's own singing. "Bluebirds fly." He stood up, walking quietly towards the kitchen and peeked around the corner. Six stood there swaying slightly as she hummed the tune. Her hair was pinned up with a few strands teasing her face. Her usual serious expression was replaced with a content smile that made her features softer and if possible even more beautiful. "Birds fly over the rainbow."

"Why then, oh why can't I?" John sang with her. Six spun around, staring at John with huge hazel eyes, eyes that John knew for sure belonged to the four year old girl in his memory. "Did I scare you?" He asked as he stepped into the kitchen, taking the frozen dinners from her hands and placing them into the refrigerator.

"No," she lied, looking at her now empty hands. She thought she was alone since Sam was in the shower and John seemed to have passed out on their ancient couch. "I thought you were asleep." Six muttered as John smiled before sliding on to the bar stool on the counter. Six looked homey in a pair of shorts and suspiciously his flannel shirt.

"I did too." John replied, floating an apple towards him before taking a huge bite. "My mom used to sing that tune to me." Six leaned against the other side of the counter, across from John as he recalled the memory. He could feel her soft breath lightly brushing his face. He looked up and stared into her bright hazel eyes. "It's one of the few happy memories I have. My mom would rock me back and forth, humming 'Over the Rainbow' under her breath as my dad stand over us." Six wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to remember her memories.

"My mom loved that song." Six started, reaching up to pull her dark locks free of the clips and fiddled with it. "We visited my mom's best friend a lot when I was younger. I remember running up a huge hill that lead to an equally huge house. Dad would let me ring the doorbell and a kind old lady would greet us before leading my mom in. That's where I learned the song. There was a boy younger than me. I don't remember his name but he was the cutest kid I've ever seen. My mom, his mom and I would sing until he fell asleep." Six paused, feeling a lump in the back of her throat. Here they were, sitting in a kitchen, speaking about the deceased. "Oh god…" John looked up and noticed the frazzled expression on Six's face. "That little boy… he's dead, John."

John reached over, held her trembling hands in his steady ones. "Maybe…" he started, trying to figure out the words. "There's a chance that he might be alive." Six looked up from their clasped hands into his steely blue eyes. _Those eyes, _Six thought, feeling like she's seen them somewhere in a dream or maybe a distant memory. "Maybe there's a chance he got out alive, that's he here on Earth." _That he's standing right next to you, _John thought as he tenderly stroked her hand with his thumb.

"John…" Six whispered, trying to connect the hints he made suddenly obvious. "You're him, aren't you? You're that pretty blond blue eyed baby boy that would giggle at everything and tug my hair." Her fingers traced his features, from his distinct kissable lips to those stunning blue eyes. Her fingers travelled up his face to his long shaggy hair. John grinned as her fingers threaded through the messy locks.

"Guilty as charged." John murmured, smiling before it twisted into a painful grimace. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" John shouted as he backed away from the counter and glared at Six, lightly running his fingers through his hair to soothe the throbbing caused by the girl in front of him. Six rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully, looking like the childish girl from his memory.

"That's revenge for all the times you pulled my hair!" She declared before skipping deeper into the house, humming 'Over the Rainbow' and grinning from ear to ear.


	6. 044 Elope

I'm on a roll! JK. Actually, this was only half finished but then I got a little writing grove. A cute little fluff between John and Jane. The next update might be a while. Writer's block is a bitch. Enjoy!

044. Elope

"Let's elope." Jane could be dreaming right now. She could have slept walk to the door after the rapid soft but insistent knocking and dreamed up John standing there in his favorite pajamas. But as she stared into those damn blue eyes, she knew in a heartbeat she wasn't dreaming. "Jane, let's elope." He repeated, holding the door open so she couldn't slam it on his face for such an idiotic idea. The black haired girl stared at her fiancé in semi-shock. "Please Jane, let's elope."

"John, did you hit your head or something?" Jane asked, slapping his arm and stepping into the dimly lit hallway. "We only have twelve more hours until we're officially husband and wife." She calculated as she glanced at the clock her bridesmaids set up in the room. The seconds were slowly ticking down, signaling the end of Jane Lawrence and the beginning of Jane Lawrence-Smith. "Please John go back to your room and sleep." Her fingers lightly traced the tired lines on John's handsome face. "It's only a few more hours."

"But Jane," he pleaded, holding her small hand in his larger one and kissing each finger lightly. "When I was lying in my bed alone, I realized how wrong this is. You're going to be my wife soon, then why am I spending the night alone? I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, then why are we apart? Screw all these silly traditions. I don't care if I'm potentially putting the wedding in jeopardy by seeing you but I need to see you. Jane, I'm done waiting and I want you to be my wife right now." Jane shook her head, chuckling at how crazy, impulsive and wonderful John made it sound.

"This is such a John thing." She murmured before falling silent, thinking. All those months of planning, fittings and getting her ear lectured off will be wasted in just one stupid decision. All that hard work would be ruined if she caved in John's reckless idea. But, it's John and she could never say no to John. Jane stepped close, pulled John close, and kissed him hard, reminding her why she endured all those things. "Sure, why not?" She whispered with her eyes still closed. John grinned as he pulled her close and spun them around, laughing gleefully.

"Why not?" A menacing voice said behind the happy couple. John froze and hugged Jane close, not wanting to let her go. "Because I spent three months planning this bloody wedding and no spontaneous groom is going to ruin it." Jane's arms tightened around his neck and John buried his face into hers, neither ready to face the wrath of a very mad Emily. The redhead stood there with her auburn tresses in curlers. "Put the bride down and no one gets hurt."

"Damn it," John whispered into Jane's neck before kissing her quickly, savoring her sweet taste.

"I forgot about her." Jane muttered against his lips as he pulled away. "See you in twelve hours." She promised, kissing his cheek as he set her down and stole another kiss.

"Love you." John murmured before bolting down the hallway like a scared little boy to escaped Emily's fury. Jane covered her mouth to stifle a giggle and watched him disappear into his room. Twelve hours just got a lot longer.


	7. 032 Confess

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Hey look I haven't forgotten about this yet. This was almost done I just never got around to finish it. I thought a piece in Sam's pov would be a good change since I rarely include him in my fics. A lot of unrequited love from his end. I promise Sam would get a girl in one of my fics. One day, good buddy. Enjoy and review please!

032. Confess

"Sam, I think I might love her." I didn't look up from the crackling fire in front of us. This conversation has been brewing for weeks. I've been avoiding the topic like the plague. It's a wonder that John actually brought it up. The her was obvious. We don't really meet many girls while on the run from federal agents and murderous aliens. The four of us were gathered around the fire, huddling for warmth. Six slept between John and me. Her slender arms were wrapped firmly around Bernie's stomach like a throw pillow. Her head was resting on John's knee, oblivious of the conversation we were currently having.

_What can I say? _I thought as the fire crackled in front of us. We finally left the monotone highway for a short while. Six decided that more training was necessary since the last Mogadorian attack. John located a small deserted cabin by the lake we were currently staying at. The mountain calm was a welcome change from the relentless pace Six pushed us for a week now. It was mid-summer, so the nights were clean and warm which meant we were spending days and nights outside, chatting, eating and training. Bur right now, I would like to be anywhere but here, having this conversation with my best friend. "John…" I started.

"Just say it, Sam." A scowl appeared on my lips without thinking which wasn't like me at all. I was Sam Goode, the good natured sidekick of the Loric teens, trying to save the world. Not some moody teen. If this was a normal conversation, I would have probably said, 'I would if you let me.' But this wasn't our normal joking conversation. This single conversation could change the whole dynamic of our little rag-tag group. For better or worse, I wasn't sure. _Where do I start? _I thought as I looked at John, searching for hints.

Through the flames, John looked much older than sixteen. He was sitting inches away from the flames, almost touching the burning logs. I resisted the urge to pull him away from the embers. His legacies may protect him but to any bystanders, he looked like a plain idiot playing with fire. Despite the low light, I could still make out the deep scars that marred his face. We were all battered up. I could feel a dull throbbing pain on my side from the constant hits but compared to Six, John and Bernie, I was a picture of perfect health.

Six wore John's oversized shirt right now. Through the cotton thin fabric, I could see the thick bandage that wrapped around her abdomen. Her left side has a huge gash that started from her bottom of her rib cage to her hip. Instead of using the healing stone like usual, she instructed me to stitch her up with our poorly equipped first aid kit. I closed my eyes as the memory replayed itself inside my head. It was the worst twenty minutes of my life. I could still feel the warm blood running down my fingers, the sickening smell of blood as it saturated the air, filling my nose, her nails digging into my arm as the needle and thread pulled through her skin, slowly closing the wound. There are nights were I dream of that day. Dreams I would rather forget. That day I learned how strong Lorics are.

"What do you want me to say, John?" I asked, focusing on the now instead of the then. Looking up, John's mouth twisted into a grimace at my biting tone. He brought this precarious topic up but now it looked like he wanted to do anything to avoid it. _Tough…_

Similar to Six, John has haunting wounds. His right leg has at least two layers of bandages. Just two weeks ago, John's arm was in a sling, snapped in two different places. Healing stones can only do so much. His face was slowly healing. The black eye that blemished his left eye was fading. His v-neck t-shirt revealed a long scar from a dagger that nearly sliced his head off. Six and John appeared like a pair of returning war veterans instead of teens spending their summer touring America.

"Tell me I'm being unfaithful. Tell me to grow up and stop being a hormonal driven teenage boy. Tell me something, Sam. Please." He demanded like I was his conscious, his anchor, the thing that grounds him. I could only look at John's pleading blue eyes and read in between the lines. _Tell me my feelings are wrong and I should ignore them, forget them, and move away from them. _I interpreted. He wanted me to admit I have feelings for Six like him. He wanted a reason to box his feelings for Six away and dismiss them. But I couldn't say it because there was something in his eyes that wasn't there when he was with Sarah.

"How much do you love her?" I asked instead, ignoring the stabbing in my heart. John stared at me like I was insane which I probably am. His eyes flickered down at her soft sleeping face. Six was really beautiful especially when she's sleeping. Her hair which was usually twisted in a tight ponytail hung loose, curling around her face. She was a picture of peace as she buried her face into Bernie's warm furry back. John gently reached out, pushing a stray strand of her raven hair out of her face. His fingers lightly brushed her cheek in a loving gesture. That should have been enough to convey how much he loved her.

"Too much?" He asked in a joking tone followed by a sad chuckle. I smiled slight as John's expression turned into a serious one. "With Sarah, I felt like I could be normal, that I was normal. I was just another teenage boy growing up in a small town. I fell in love with Sarah and the possible future we could make." Sarah was John's escape from his crazy destiny. It's like for me, Six and John were the people who opened a door that was always locked. They offered excitement in my dull small town life. They represented a tiny chance that my dad was still alive.

"But Six… there's something different with Six." John continued, curling his fingers into a fist as he tried to put his words to his feelings. "We fight. We argue. We constant push each other to the limits. There are days that I want to throttle her and others when I want to pull her close and shield her from the pain. I didn't love her at first. I actually despised her. She was always so pushy, so driven, so single-minded. She represented the complete opposite of Sarah and I hated her. But… for some reason she just knows, understands me without words. With Sarah, it was a constant fight with who I am and who I was pretending to be. I wanted to be her perfect boyfriend. I wanted to love her. I may have forced myself to love Sarah. But with Six… it just clicked as cliché as it sounds. Since the first meeting, we fit."

"John, that doesn't make sense." I questioned because it doesn't. People don't click, even if their aliens from another planet. Nothing is that easy.

"I know and that's what scares me." John replied and looks at me. In that instance, I understood what the difference between Six and Sarah was. John was scared of whatever he feels for Six. He doesn't know what it is and it scares him to the core. Maybe that's what love is. The fear in John's eyes could show how much he cared for Six and how scared he is about her reaction to his feelings. Would she hurt him or would she return his feelings? "You like Six, right?" John asked as he looked down at her once more. I nodded my head; there was no sense in denying what nearly everyone knew. "Every time we get attack, do you get an uncomfortable lurching feeling in your stomach? Do you need to hear her voice? See her face? Hold her tight in your arms to make sure she's fine?" I shook my head, waiting and wondering why John was asking these questions. We both knew how strong Six was. She doesn't need either of us to take care of her, a fact she proves daily. John looked up at me and his stare pierced me to the core. "I do though, Sam. I get this terrible feeling in my stomach when she's gone. I need to see her, to touch her, to hear her voice after every battle, every time she's gone from my eyes. The feeling is so intense it hurts some times and I welcome the feeling. What's going on, Sam?"

I looked away, unable to staring into his strong eyes and looked at Six. She was still sleeping between us. Her eyes were furrowed together like she was in a bad dream. John must have noticed because his arm gently draped around her shoulders and the lines disappeared. "John…" she whispered in her sleep, snuggling her face into his knee and continued her steady breaths.

"You love her, John. That's what's going on."


	8. 088 Admit

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: I am so sorry for basically disappear off the face of ff world. Soph year of college isn't really kind. This quarter is a headache and I just can't focus. Now this one doesn't really have a strong Six/John vibe because I'm still a little mad with Sarah reappearing in Rise of Nine. Of course there's a hint of John/Six but this is mostly a Six/Nine (who is my second favorite couple) vibe. Sorry guys. I'll try to update something sooner than months but no promises.

088. Admit

Six took a deep breath as soon as she escaped the crowded cabin. She nervously flexed her fingers, feeling twitchy from the down time. She needed to do something, anything, but right now they couldn't do anything. If they moved now, the Mogadorians would find them. They needed to lie low before moving to Nine's penthouse apartment. Once again, they were on their own. Six leaned against the railing, savoring the silence and the cool night again against her heated skin. A high-pitch laugh cut through night and she cringed.

Inside the tiny cabin was a semi-normal scene. Marina was tending to the wounds, running her cool hands over the injuries, closing them up. Ella was oddly quiet, sitting in the lone armchair with her legs pulled up and arms wrapped around them. Her amber eyes were distant as she seemed to half-asleep but she wasn't. Nine and Eight were discussing something, both focusing on the tablet in Nine's hands as Marina ran her hands up and down Nine's back.

The laughter was from the couch were John sat with Sarah in his lap. The couple was so absorbed in each other, oblivious of the world around them. His arms were wrapped securely around Sarah's waist, holding her close like he didn't believe she was real. The Paradise girl giggled and reached out, gently cupping his cheek, returning his loving gaze. John leaned forward and kissed her nose, coaxing another giggling out of her.

The image was sickening sweet and Six felt like a knife was plunged into her lung. The air just disappeared from her lungs and she couldn't get enough in, despite being outside. Six closed her eyes, squeezing her arm as she tried to steady herself. A terrible feeling pooled at the bottom of her stomach that she couldn't will away. She needed to move. She needed to get away.

Without really thinking, Six vaulted over the railing, landing on her feet and just started running in no particular direction. She knew she shouldn't run. Her whole life, she's been running from her problems. She should stay and fight but there was no fight. So running was her only option. It was like an automatic response. Six knew she could run faster, harder and further but she didn't. She forced her body to slow down to a human pace, listening to the sounds of the soles of her shoes against the dry soil and her rhythmic breathing.

Six finally slowed down when she reached a huge oak tree, barely feeling the effects of the sudden run. The tree was massive, easily twenty feet tall with long sturdy limbs. The leaves rustled in the wind which also gently caressed the end of her hair. Six took a deep breath, stepping into the shade and placed her fingertips against the rough bark. For a fleet moment, it was like all of Six's problems seemed to fade away. It was just her and nature. It was the first real moment where Six was really alone, alone with just herself and her thoughts. But then craziness of the past few days finally caught up with her, hitting her like a truck.

Finding Eight felt like she can finally check something off of her to-do list. It was satisfying like for once in her time alone she did something right, things falling into place. They were almost full force. But then things got messy. _Crayton… _Just thinking about the older Cepan panged in her heart. It was nice for once having someone around who know what they were doing instead of blindly charging ahead with no clear plan. He was a welcoming presence with a confident air about everything. Even though Six knew he was just as lost as she was. He just hid it better. A sad smile appeared on Six's face as she thought about the man. There were nights after Ella and Marina were asleep where Crayton would seek her out for advice. In those nightly conversations, Crayton opened up to her. _And now he's dead…_ Six sat down, pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to will the sick feeling away. It wasn't the same feeling she got when she saw John and Sarah together. It was different, worse, much worse.

_If I feel like this, Ella must be worse. _That single thought chased away Six's self-pity. She needed to be strong, not just for herself but for everyone underneath her protection. She took a deep breath and focused on the next part of their journey. The teleportation… Six cringed, recalling the warp feeling of being sucked away from one spot before being ripped and dropped in another. And then just being there, alone, unknown of where she was and who was with her. Six pushed the dangerous memory away, not because it was painful or bad but because she liked it. Solitude isn't a bad thing. It's just dangerous. She had grown so accustom to being by herself and once she was alone again, it was almost welcoming. Six hated it, the part of her which liked it.

"Hello lone wolf." Six jumped, cursing herself for not noticing the presence of the other boy. Nine smirked, noting her jump and tucked his hands in his sweatpants. He stood there in his masculine glory. The wife beater he wore drew attention to his well defined arms and hugged his lean torso. Six wouldn't allow herself to look into his dark eyes, recalling one of Katarina's superstitions. _Eyes are the windows to people's souls. _"Are you ok? You bolted out of there pretty fast."

"That's fast? You haven't seen fast." Six answered, trying to sound confident. Her fingers unconsciously ran over the burn scars that decorated her ankle. She wondered if one of them died now, would a scar appear or would they just not know. Nine chuckled, oblivious of Six's dark thoughts, and flashed a fleet smile. It was a nice one. "It was just so stuffy in there. Cramming seven people in a tiny space, you can't blame a girl for needing a little breathing room."

"Yeah, it was stuffy even when it was just Sandor and I." Nine confessed as he approached her. Six thought for half a second he was going to sit beside her but the young man pulled himself up on a lower limb, showing off his athletic ability. Six smiled, looking up at him before looking across the meadow she ran. The cabin was just a tiny beacon of light in the darkness. She could barely make it out. They were really that far.

"How did you find me?" She asked as the moon illuminated the field, revealing more of their surroundings. Nine grew quiet for a moment and Six peeked up, studying his posture and serious face. Nine was very handsome with high cheekbones and brooding look. His back was against the tree body with a leg propped up, resting his arm over it. He glanced down at that exact second and she looked away.

"Not to sound creepy, but I was watching you."

"Not creepy at all." She replied sarcastically.

"And," he continued, drowning out her voice with his. Six bit back a grin and sat back, allowing his soothing voice to wash over her. She was going to regret it in a few seconds. "I noticed you ran off when you saw John and Sarah." Six felt like her blood run cold and she closed her hazel eyes, cursing herself for looking at his dark eyes. _Windows to the soul is right. _She thought ruefully. _Don't Nine, don't. _"You're jealous." But he did. He had to address the elephant in the room. Six bit the inside of her cheek, resisting the urge to lash out at the boy she barely knew but knew her with just a glance. "Six, I'm here for you." That got to her.

"Why?" She questioned, looking up without thinking. It was the pity in his voice which triggered the anger. Anger bubbled in her stomach and propelled her to her feet. She welcomed the feeling of excess energy and paced like a tense lioness. Nine watched passively from his safe perch. "Do you want the latest Loric gossip? Maybe a little love triangle drama to pass the time?" She furiously ran her fingers through her dyed blonde hair, cringing at the bright color. She missed her midnight locks immensely. Right now, she felt like a poor copy to John's human girlfriend. She didn't need a reminder that **he wasn't hers**. "I don't need you." She added an edge to her voice, glaring up into the darkness.

Nine was barely fazed by her outburst as he swung himself down, landing in front of her. Six instinctively took a step back, needing some distance between the mysterious boy and her. "You know what I see, Six." She shook her head but Nine continued speaking. "I see a girl who has locked up all her emotions and hide them really well, that no one will notice unless they were really looking." _Stop it. _"I see a young woman who is pushing everyone away to save herself." _Stop looking. _Nine reached out, grabbing her forearm to keep in close. She needed to hear this. "What I see is a girl who is slowly cracking under the pressure and she won't ask for help. Six, John isn't the only one who cares about you." She refused to look at him, trying to block out his voice but he kept on pressing. "I know you two were close. But Six… let someone in. Please…" The pleading tone of his voice caused Six to look up. No one, not even John, had ever looked at her with such intensity as Nine was. His dark eyes seemed to convey more than just his words. She wasn't alone in this. "If you're going to fall apart, at least have someone nearby to help pick up the pieces." Nine gently released her forearm and waited for a response. When none came, he let a soft sigh escape his lips before turning around, heading towards the cabin.

She waited half a second, allowing the words to seep in before calling out. The boy paused and turned, giving her a side profile. She took another breath, collecting her thoughts. "I could be bad at it. This talking thing. No one really listened to me before. If you're willing to listen, I'm willing to try." She waited for him to leave but the crunch of his feet against the soil as he approached her drew her eyes up. Nine stood there confidently with his smile and dark eyes.

"Practice makes perfect." He replied before holding out a hand, gesturing her to climb up.


	9. 065 Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Sophomore year of college is almost over! Just finals to finish and then summer! This is an unofficial sequel to 088. Admit so there isn't a huge Six/John vibe. This was a little rush job and not my best work. Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm gonna study now. Wish me luck! R&R!

065. Rivalry

"Aren't they cute?" John's jaw unconsciously clenched at the statement. Fingers curled into a fist which he shoved into his sweatpants. A slight smirk tugged at Eight's lips as he noticed the tiny reaction out of the blond boy. John tried to turn away from the sight in front of them but he just couldn't. Nine was standing behind Six, hands encircling the girl as he positioned her hands on a training staff. They were close, with little to no room between them, as Nine whispered into the dark haired girl's ear, fingers moving over her own.

"They're not a couple." John stated through his locked jaw, turning away from the annoying sight. He ran his fingers through his short shaggy hair, frustrated for an unknown reason. The two moved along the perimeter of the training room, past the pair to the other side of the mats. "Six wouldn't fall for him. She doesn't even like him." John tried to sound confident but the soft sound of Six's chuckle made John wonder. Six tilted her head towards her chest, hiding a giggle from the dark haired boy. Nine gently tapped her head with his knuckle before stepping back, handing the staff to her before grabbing his own. A look passed between them.

"Really?" Eight asked, observing the exchange as he stretched his arms. Disbelief was evident in his voice. "You two were close?" John nodded his head as a confused expression crossed his face. "Hmm…" the other boy hummed as he rolled his shoulders and leaned forward to touch his toes. His dark hair fell over his bright green eyes. John waited, wondering what the boy's next words would be. He didn't like them. "Never would have expected that."

"Why?" John asked, not sure if he wanted an answer. Eight didn't answer for a while, just turned to watch the other two as they started their sparring. John did too, smiling as Six gracefully moved around Nine. She was always so good at everything. Nine though dictated the situation, unconsciously moving Six where he wanted her. He was just going easy right now.

"You two don't talk." Eight stated in a way that John just had to flinch. He wanted to deny the statement but it was true. There were too many bodies now, too many ideas and concerns flowing around him that John is amazed he could think and breathe sometimes. "Or interact in general. If I didn't know any better, I would say you two were avoid each other. Did something happen?" John paused for a moment, contemplating his next words. When they split up, Six to Europe and John to West Virginia, they didn't know where they stood with each other. He knew he liked her, it was impossible to not like her, but Sarah…

"Things – SIX!" The said girl barely dodged Nine's rapid jab before the side of his staff slammed against her side. She gasped but regained her stance, eyes glaring at the staff-welding boy. Nine was getting serious. John knew by the dark shade of his onyx eyes and his tight movements. Six didn't though, moving forward to attack. "Six." John wanted to stop her but Eight's hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. Nine blocked her vicious jabs and released his to grab hers. Six hesitated and in that one moment, Nine lashed out with a punch.

Six braced herself for the impact, eyes closed and cringed but Nine pulled back, fist hovering inches away from her pretty face. A staggering breath escaped her lips as she looked at the fist that nearly punched her. "Focus, Six. You're losing focus." Nine commented as the girl stubbornly pushed his hand out of her face and gently tapped the side of her rod against him. Nine moved away, bending down to pick his weapon up. His eyes never lingered away from her face, gauging her reaction. "You ok?"

"Again," Six ordered, ignoring his question and untied her ponytail. John noticed her hair was its signature dark shade, dyed as soon as she could get her hands onto the color. Nine stepped close to her, reaching out and gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. A tiny smile appeared on her face. "I'm fine, thank you."

"All I did was hurt your pride." He replied with a wink which Six just rolled her eyes at. They slowly circled each other for another match. "I'll treat you to anything you want if you can get a hit in." A small smile curled on Six's lips.

"Anything?"

"Anything." Nine repeated before blocking one of her rapid jabs and countered with his own.

"They're close." John bit his lower lip, unable to say anything to contradict Eight's statement. It was painfully obvious how close they were. John could only turn away from the pair and move into a fighting stance, ready for the familiar rhythm of hand-to-hand combat. His thoughts, though, weren't; busy figuring what happened between him and Six. John and Six used to be that close, trading little glances and inside jokes with Sam. She used to smile at him like that and laughed at his jokes. "It really bothers you, John." John half-heartedly blocked Eight's jab and stepped in for a lock. Eight countered his easy attack, twisting it into a painful arm lock as he stood behind John, speaking into the boy's ear. "But why would John be bothered? You have Sarah."

John felt like the words sucker punched him in the gut as Eight released him. He fell to the ground, massaging his shoulder as he sat there, trying to collect his thoughts. A sympathy look crossed the boy's face and John didn't like it one bit. "Sarah has nothing to do with my relationship with Six." John said between pants. Both boys didn't believe his words one bit but Eight nodded and turned as the door of the training room whished open. Marina stood there, wiping her wet hands on her apron, eying the four of them.

"If you're done beat each other up, lunch is ready." Marina announced as Six jabbed Nine in the back at the slight distraction. The dark haired boy and girl started arguing, pay no heed to Marina's statement. Eight offered John a hand up which he grabbed but the blond boy didn't follow Eight. "Did something happen?" Marina asked her boyfriend as Eight gave her a side hug and kissed her temple.

"Hmm…" was all he said as he glanced back at the lingering trio.

"You are going to keep your promise." Six said as she smiled down at the boy. Nine rolled his eyes and used the edge of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat off his face as he slowly nodded his head. He reached down to gingerly touch the spot where Six snuck a quick jab in when Marina entered. "Aw, do you need a healing stone?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"I can take back my promise." He replied as he grabbed his water bottle. Six's dark eyes glared at him which he playfully winked at. "But I'm not that type of guy." He said before taking a gulp of the water and tossed the bottle to her. Six didn't hesitate as she took a sip out of the bottle. Nine turned away to avoid watching her chest rise and fall with each gulp. He was still a male after all. "Of course I'm gonna keep my promise. Tonight right?" A bright smile appeared on Six's face and the expression on Nine's softened. "You're too cute," escaped Nine's lips before he realized it. Six froze at the statement and they shared a look before glancing away. "So I'll see you later." Nine said awkwardly before giving her a little nod and walked away. Six released a tiny sigh and placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Ever since Nine cornered her in the field, they have been spending a lot of time together. Nine was just what she needed: a handsome distraction. He easily kept up with her rigorous pace of early morning runs and long intense afternoon sparring matches. He would spend hours talking strategy with her over sketches of maps and offer advice with any weapon. At night, they would just lounge around with the others. Six often found herself falling asleep to the sound of Nine's voice as he joked with Eight or told Ella and Marina a story. Six fiddled with the bottle Nine left, watching as he left the room.

"You two are cozy." Six jumped but didn't turn at the sound of his voice. She noticed him when he entered with Eight. Even as Nine was giving her directions and trying to keep her mind off him, Six could just feel his blue eyes on her form. It was like her body just knew he was nearby. Six felt her heart do a little jump and she frowned at herself. She should be over this. But she wasn't.

"Hey John," she greeted, turning slowly to look at him. He was the same with his long nose, broad shoulders and damn blue eyes. That was Six's weakness with John, his eyes. He always had a way of looking straight at her like he could see her even when she was invisible. John was reaching up, massaging his shoulder. "Was Eight a little rough on you?" Six asked, unable to avoid a bit of teasing in her voice. A fleet smile crossed his face which warmed Six's heart.

"Nothing I can't take." He replied, shrugging his shoulders as he followed Six to the main section of the penthouse. Six felt like her heart was constricted as they walked, noting the awkward silence between them. She nervously tugged at the ends of her hair, not sure what to say to him now that they were finally alone. It was always easier with the others around, dictating the conversation. "So You and Nine are going out tonight?"

Six bit her lower lip, debating how she should answer his question. "Yeah… He promised he would take me rock climbing." She answered, stopping in the middle of the hallway recalling Nine's guarded expression when he told her about his climbing obsessions. Six felt like she needed to explain herself to John. "Nine told me how he was captured and it seems like he has bad memories with rock climbing. I thought he should have a good memory instead." Her fingers fell to her pendant, toying with the tiny necklace. "It's really silly, isn't it? I just want to be there for him, like how he is for me."

"He's not the only one here for you, Six." She looked up at the sound of his voice. John's eyes were boring into hers, like he was trying to convey something else. "Why Nine? It could have been anyone else." There was unwarranted jealousy in his voice but Six quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. He reached out to touch her and Six allowed it, craving to feel his touch. "Ella adores you. Marina is like a sister to you. I trust Eight more than Nine." Six grabbed John's arm, digging her nails into his skin. There was fire in her hazel eyes.

"Why don't you trust Nine? What's wrong with him?" John looked away, trying to hide something from Six. She just allowed the words to tumble out of mouth. "I don't want to be adored. I just want someone who gets me. Someone who looks at me and doesn't see a leader, an invincible girl. I just want someone who listens."

"I listen." John whispered and Six's heart skipped a beat. John slowly reached out and gently caressed a piece of her stray hair, echoing what Nine did moments ago. Her hazel eyes widen and she took a step back but John kept her close. "Six…"

"Ok, Hart, calm down. I'll grab them for you." Nine's loud voice yelled, dragging the two back to reality. They could both hear his steps as he approached the hallway. John instantly released her arm and the cold settled in. "Princess…" He murmured before looking up and seeing John and Six. An adorable confused expression appeared on Nine's face as he noted the distance between Six and John. "Hey Six, I was thinking about heading out sooner, before the sun goes down. That's ok?"

Six found herself looking at John before answering. She could seeing in his eyes he didn't want her to go but Six could hear Sarah speaking in the background, reminding her John isn't hers. "Sure Nine, sounds like a plan."


End file.
